


Sexy Elbows

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Matesprits being cute, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Fluff, TW: Sexy elbows, because that's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your Matesprit says the weirdest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Elbows

“Are my elbows sexy?”  
  
Your hands stop right in the middle of tightening the skateboard wheel. What the fuck did your lovely Matesprit just ask? It was rare for Meulin to just blurt things out, let alone completely random questions like that.  
  
“Uh— gosh— I dunno,” you fumble for the words dumbly. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Because,” she says, like it’s obvious. “I want to know if my elbows are sexy or not.”  
  
Your mouth opens, and then closes. But are her elbows sexy? You’ve never given much thought to your Matesprit’s elbows before, because you’d always been busy with her face, and her torso, and sometimes her nook.  
  
“So what brought that question on, Meumix?” you ask, looking over to her. She’s sitting cross-legged on the couch in your hive, with her husktop in her lap and her drawing tablet set aside. Her long, messy hair is tied into a ponytail, in which she’s stuck her little black tablet pen, and two long strands dangle in front of her ears. She’s wearing a tank top featuring a cute Fiduspawn character, obviously stolen from your closet because it’s way too big on her, and these little shorts that compliment her little butt perfectly. Gog you love those shorts.  
  
She sighs, leaning back on the couch and resting her arms on the back. You can see her tattoo from here, an upper-arm piece expertly done by your friend Porrim, featuring an olive-green rose blossoming from her shoulder and its thorny stem wrapping around her upper arm to its ultimate termination at the crook of her elbow. She looks so badass when she shows off her tats like that. Your badass little kitty princess.  
  
“I was talking to Aranea about fanfics and things, and we got to talking about smut, which is when Dameowra joined in, and she mentioned that there were some things that were inherently unsexy and shouldn’t be mentioned when writing a smut scene efur, and elbows was one of them. But like, that can’t be true. I’ve seen sexy elbows befur.”  
  
“What does a sexy elbow look like?” you ask, utterly puzzled by the nature of the conversation.  
  
Meulin shrugs. “I dunno. A sexy elbow, I guess. It’s not really one of those things you can describe, you know?”  
  
“And you want me to judge if your elbows are sexy or not?” you ask, sliding your glasses down on the bridge of your nose.  
  
“Yeah, purretty much!” she shrugs, as if it’s no big deal.  
  
“Well,” you say, scooting next to her on the couch. She even provides one of her elbows for you to look at. Gosh she’s so nice.  
“They’re smooth,” you start, running your hand over the joint. “Nice and soft. I kinda like ‘em. Not too bony, either. And, you know I totally find you sexy, and your elbows are a part of you, so… yeah. I’d say your elbows are pretty damn sexy.”  
  
She smiles at you, that cute catlike smile you’ve grown to love, and kisses your nose. “Thanks, Latula! That helps a lot.” And then she types “(=^-w-^=) < WELL LATULA FOUND MY ELBOWS SEXY, SO I’M THINKING ELBOWS CAN BE SEXY” into the computer. You don’t stick around to see what the responses are, but you’re glad you could help, in a strange way.  
  
Besides, you’re gonna see a lot more of sexy Meulin than just her elbows. It’s a thing Matesprits do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha this was a thing on my tumblr because some anon came into my inbox with SEXY ELBOWS and I couldn't resist writing a thing for my OTP with SEXY ELBOWS so here


End file.
